Aparecium
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: Encore des drabbles ? Vi. Une série de drabbles sur Harry Potter, où je vous invite humblement à venir jeter un coup d'oeil curieux. Des drabbles sur des couples, sur des amitiés, sur ce que vous voulez. Ecrire est semblable à respirer : "J'ai besoin d'un bol d'air frais." Vous êtes les bienvenus.
1. Je te quitte, mon amour

image : .fr/5912221/miroir-mon-beau-miroir/

Titre : **Aparecium **

_Il s'agit d'un sort qui fait apparaître l'encre invisible. _

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit, bon matin. ^^

Quelques drabbles sur Harry Potter, il y en a plein... mais un de plus un de moins, qu'est-ce ça change ? Je vous invite à participer, si vous souhaitez me lancer un challenge sur un couple à écrire, je suis partante. Néanmoins, je refuse juste d'écrire sur des couples frères/soeurs.(Contre mes principes ;))

Le rating est à mon avis accessible à tous et ne devrait pas heurter. J'ai mis rating T pour le principe.

Warning : Tout appartient à la belle J.K.R.

On écrit pour le plaisir, aussi pour partager, les reviews ça fait plaisir et c'est constructif, alors n'hésitez pas. :P (Non, je ne suis pas une accro..., j'aime bien en recevoir comme tout le monde !)

Donc voici le premier drabble et pour fêter ça : c'est un double-drabble. Deux cents mots.

Première fois que j'écris sur un couple masculin, donc c'est mon baptême !

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Sirius x Lucius

Je te quitte, mon amour.

Son poing s'écrasa soudainement sur le visage du grand blond. Un os craqua, Sirius grimaça intérieurement, terriblement désolé de devoir lui faire ça. Lui, l'homme de sa vie. Des détonations résonnaient partout dans la salle, Sirius avait l'impression d'entendre des voix lui parvenir de l'arche voilée. Comme si elles l'appelaient. Des lumières jaillir à l'embout des baguettes, les amants secrets échangèrent un rapide regard. Sirius remarqua une once de peur dans les yeux pâles du Mangemort, si Lucius avait peur alors les choses allaient mal se passer. Son cœur sembla se figer lentement, la peur lui serrait les tripes, s'il devait arriver quelque chose au blond… Sirius regarda légèrement de côté, Harry, son filleul était si courageux. Cet enfant était la seule famille qui restait à Sirius et c'était pour ça qu'il se battait aujourd'hui. Même si cela impliquait qu'il devait blesser Malfoy. Bellatrix s'arrêta devant Sirius, l'air mauvais et folle. Ses yeux malades étaient rieurs, elle pointa sa baguette sur le torse de son cousin. Le sort le frappa de plein fouet. Sirius était mort… Il sentait des bras fantomatiques l'attirer à travers l'arche, il entendit Harry hurler. Ses yeux cherchèrent désespérément ceux de Lucius, son cœur pleurait.

* * *

Suggestion de couple ? ^^ Un thème particulier ? Un titre de chapitre et je me débrouille avec ? :)


	2. Tu es si douce

Tu es si douce...

Dobby/ ?

La petite créature se redressa rapidement, vive. Ses petits pieds foulèrent le sol froid de la chambre, des petits pas rapides et silencieux. Dobby se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit les bras par-dessus un meuble. L'elfe libre attira un vieux carton à lui, il l'ouvrit lentement. Faisant gémir le couvercle. Elle était là, fidèle au poste. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, lui avait offert un nouveau monde. Libre. Les doigts fins de Dobby retirèrent la précieuse de son abri et l'enfilèrent à sa juste place. Le tissu noir et chaud sied presque à son pied. Chaussette…


	3. Mon rayon de soleil

J'ai vu qu'il y avait quelques views, merci déjà à ceux qui ont lu les deux premiers chapitres. :) Le troisième est un couple demandé par ma petite soeur.

petite soeur 2# : J'espère que ça te plairas, bouchon. :P

* * *

Mon rayon de soleil

Neville x Luna

Un rideau de lumière tombait sur le corps svelte et angélique de Luna. Les rayons de soleil dorés jouaient dans ses cheveux blonds, comme si des fées avaient laissé une traînée de poudre scintillante après leur passage dans la jungle luxuriante de sa chevelure. Luna, couchée sur un talus de mousse verte, souriait aux nuages. De larges mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux et jouèrent avec les boucles d'oreilles radis de la Serdaigle. Neville, comme un prolongement logique du corps de Luna, se tenait à ses côtés. Collé à elle. Amoureux de sa folie, de sa beauté et à jamais.


	4. Et une once de courage, une

Une autre suggestion de ma soeur. Je crois que je vais la fatiguer à la fin x ).

* * *

Et une once de courage, une ! 

Ron x Hermione

C'était un Gryffondor, il était censé être courageux ! Mais à vrai dire, en cet instant, il avait plus peur qu'autre chose. Une demande en mariage n'est pas une mince affaire. Hermione était vautrée dans un fauteuil en train de lire un roman moldu. Ron n'avait toujours pas compris l'intérêt qu'Hermione portait à ce genre d'ouvrage, mais il l'aimait pour ça. Weasley avait la bague, la fille, la maison… Il suffisait de se mettre à genoux sur le plancher ou d'avoir une autre idée de génie pour rendre la demande romantique. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre souriante. _Respire_ !

* * *

Une petite review... juste une toute petite... un petit mot ? Juste un... :( 3


	5. Mon véritable futur

Et me revoilà, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Je vous aimeuh. :D (Oui, oui, je vous promet c'est vrai.) Alors j'ai écrit toutes vos suggestions :D.

Je commence par publier la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro. J'espère que tu vas ... un peu apprécier xD, je n'ai jamais écris sur eux, alors j'apprends lentement. Et pour fête cet essai, un double drabble. (Oui, huhu, j'arrivais pas à faire 100 mots pour ce que je voulais :) )

* * *

Mon véritable futur.

Harry x Severus

«James, Albus et Lily existent, mais leur nom de famille n'est pas Potter. Ils s'appellent Londubat-Weasley. Parce que Ginny et moi ne nous sommes jamais mariés. Parce qu'Il était plus important pour moi, depuis qu'Il était entré dans ma vie, d'une nouvelle manière et totalement inattendue. Severus était revenu de l'autre monde, parce que je le voulais et parce que j'avais décidé d'y vouer ma vie...» Rogue jeta un regard curieux sur le parchemin d'Harry :

- T'écris quoi ?

- Notre histoire... Potter écrivait avec application.

L'ancien Mangemort eut un demi-sourire,Harry et ses idées bizarres...

- Laisse-ça, occupes-toi de moi...

Le noiraud posa sa plume, elle retomba délicatement sur la couverture rouge, parmi un tas de parchemins. Ses yeux verts cherchèrent ceux de Severus; les pupilles noirs du Serpentard se dilatèrent lentement. Comment avait-il pu oublier Lily ? Simplement parce qu'il avait Harry et que Harry était presque tout ce qu'il cherchait dans un compagnon de vie. L'ancien professeur se pencha sur son époux, les lèvres sèches d'Harry s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Ses poumons se gonflèrent subitement et son coeur s'accéléra brutalement, le sang bâtit à ses tempes, il eut le souffle court, comme à chaque fois qu'Harry l'embrassait.


	6. Chez soi

Voici maintenant la suggestion de Blue Pyro kiseru au bec ^^. En espérant que tu seras satisfaite. :p Au pire, je peux m'améliorer.

* * *

Chez soi

James-Sirius

Sirius tomba dans les bras de Potter. Celui-ci serra son ami de toute ses forces, des larmes chaudes roulèrent des joues émaciés de Black et tombèrent sur le sol froid. James se retira de l'étreinte réconfortante et des bras musclés du Maraudeur. Les yeux du vingtenaire étaient rougis et il arborait un sourire mi-triste mi-joyeux. Une belle rousse posa sa main sur l'épaule de son époux, elle souriait affectueusement et ses yeux verts brillaient. Deux sillons humides s'étalaient sur ses joues.

- Heureux de te revoir, sac à puces. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour nous...


	7. Toujours à tes côtés

Deuxième suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro (c'est bien... :P tu m'entraînes.) !

* * *

Toujours à tes côtés

Sirius x Remus

Des hurlements déchirants retentirent dans la vielle maison. L'adolescent se réfugia rapidement dans une armoire aux gons rouillés et la verrouilla de l'intérieur, à l'aide de sa baguette. D'énormes coups furent donner sur l'armoire suivi d'atroces hurlements animales, Sirius déglutit : une griffe noire pointa à l'intérieur de son abri. Le Gryffondor ferma brièvement les yeux : il avait voulu rester avec Remus, cette nuit. Pour être à ses côtés. Comme il le lui avait promis. Il le faisait, parce que son amour pour le jeune Lupin était plus fort que tout. Et il se promit de trouver un moyen de l'aider.


	8. Le coup de grâce

Fred x Hermione

Le coup de grâce

Le rouquin se stoppa net dans sa boutique, le raffut gonflait toutes les secondes. Mais il lui semblait que le son s'était soudainement estompé. La belle brune tourna son visage angélique vers le grand Weasley. Celui-ci fronça les yeux et s'approcha d'elle :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'oeil ?

Hermione grimaça :

- C'est un de tes foutus objets dans ta chambre qui m'a donné un coup de poing.

Fred lui tendit une pommade et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La Gryffondor rougit lentement et acquiesça.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'arrière-boutique, dans un recoin sombre. Enlacés. Le coeur battant.


	9. Jusqu'au bout

Loveusedechocola : Merci pour ta review :) ! J'écris tes trois suggestions dans les notes de mon natel, donc il devrait être dans les prochains :D hihi.

* * *

Molly x Arthur

Jusqu'au bout

Des lumières colorées ricochèrent contre les murs : les morts s'entassaient dans les recoins des couloirs. Les deux Gryffondors se croisèrent au milieu d'un hall, baguette en main. La bataille finale avait éclaté et des innocents mourraient sans arrêt. Molly et Arthur désarmèrent deux Mangemorts, protégeant ainsi leur conjoint mutuel d'une attaque mortelle. Le couple s'enlaça, Molly avait les yeux humides et le coeur qui battait à milles à l'heure.

- Je t'aime Mollynette ! Arthur posa un baiser furtif sur le front de sa moitié et lui prit la main.

Les parents Weasley mains dans la mains coururent vers la grand salle.


	10. L'élu de mon coeur

Loveusedechocola : Voilà ta première suggestion, je m'excuse par avance, le seul couples sur lequel j'ai réellement écrit c'était Rogue et un OC, donc je dois m'approprier les autres :D.

* * *

Ginny x Harry

L'élu de mon coeur

Le Souafle siffla dans les airs, frôlant les oreilles rouges vifs de Harry. Albus l'attrapa sans trop de difficulté et le renvoya à sa soeur. Ginny se stabilisa aux côtés de son époux ; elle se pencha vers l'Elu et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Leurs enfants étaient très sportifs, comme eux. Harry aimait Ginny de tout son être et quand il voyait les enfants, il l'aimait encore plus. Il l'aimait chaque jour un peu plus, la belle rousse elle, le soutenait continuellement et combattait pour lui. Pour leur famille. Ils étaient fait l'uns pour l'autre : Ginny et Harry.


	11. Seul

Et un double-drabble pour mon petit Lucius :'). Merci à ceux qui ont lu.

* * *

Lucius x Narcissa

Seul

Lucius courait dans une rue froide de son village, il ne pouvait pas transplaner et il devait fuir. Avant que les Aurores viennent le chercher après sa mésaventure au ministère. Une voix l'appela au loin, le Mangemort se retourna légèrement tout en courant. C'était Narcissa. Son coeur se serra, elle l'avait suivi ? La belle blonde percuta dans son mari, en larmes.

- Ne pars pas, on va te cacher, on va te protéger, ne me laisse pas seule... !

- Il faut que je fuie Narcissa, c'est Azkaban qui m'attend. Rentre et protège Drago, ne laisse pas le Maître s'approcher de lui, il faut protéger notre fils.

Malfoy embrassa son épouse, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lucius laissa Narcissa seule dans la rue, plantée sur le bitume humide. Il prit un virage à droite avec peu de difficulté, se glissant dans une ruelle délaissée. Deux hommes l'accueillir avec un demi-sourire, leur baguette pointé sur le torse du sang-pur. Malfoy soupira doucement, au moins Narcissa ne l'avait pas suivi. L'horrible Aurore à la jambe de bois arborait un air satisfait, Lucius retira sa baguette de sa canne. Seul face à deux Aurores, ... seul.


	12. Marqués

Et voilà le deuxième drabble pour Loveusedechocola, un dramione. Le TheodorxHermione viendra, il est toujours prévu. :)

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, je vous aime. Vous êtes chous. Vos suggestions viendront aussi :), promis. Ils sont déjà marqué dans la liste.

* * *

Drago x Hermione

Marqués

Une main tiède se posa sur son bras découvert. Les doigts pâles et osseux caressèrent lentement la cicatrice qui était marquée à vie dans la chair blanche. _Sang-de-Bourbe, _une insulte qui a été gravé par morsure, par les dents jaunies d'une Mangemort aigrie. Hermione soupira tristement, puis retira la manche de son compagnon dévoilant une autre cicatrice. Cicatrice d'un passé qu'il souhaitait oublier, un passé qu'il le hantait. Drago ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione, et prit sa main.

- Je n'ai plus honte de ma cicatrice, murmura-t-elle. Tu devrais faire de même.


	13. Amants secrets

Maintenant, le Théodore Nott x Hermione Granger ! :) Pour loveusedechocola, comme suggérer.

* * *

Amants secrets

Théodor Nott x Hermione Granger

La Gryffondor apparue dans un tourbillon clair dans le jardin aux couleurs sombres. Il se tenait près d'un mur, caché dans l'ombre du manoir. Hermione accourut vers lui et se jeta à son cou. Nott l'embrassa sur le cou, sur le front, sur les joues puis sur les lèvres, avec passion. Ses grandes mains blanches se baladèrent sur le dos de la brunette. Celle-ci frissonna. L'interdit, le pêché, la passion. Leur relation ne devait pas être. Nott immisça sa langue dans la bouche chaude de Granger et l'attira encore plus à lui. Contre son corps, pour pouvoir la humer.


	14. Dans les vestiaires

Dans les vestiaires

OlivierxMarcus pour Aoi Black Shiro =) mon entraîneuse de couple homosexuel :P.

La pluie battait les fenêtres. Le match de Quidditch était annulé, encore une fois. Olivier était resté seul dans le vestiaire, frustré. Il avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains et n'aperçut pas Flint entrer dans le vestiaire.

- Olivier, ça va ?

Dubois regard vers sa droite, Marcus venait de s'asseoir à côtés du gardien. L'homme était trempé par la pluie et ses cheveux étaient collés sur son visage. Olivier s'approcha de Marcus, le coucha soudainement sur le banc et l'embrassa. Les pupilles du Serpentard se dilatèrent de surprise et de plaisir. Les joueurs de Quidditch finirent par écouter leurs pulsions.


	15. Devant ton bol de soupe

Blue Pyro kiseru au bec : Tiens, finalement tu as le droit à un deuxième Narcissa x Lucius ;) vu que j'en avais déjà fait un. hihi

* * *

Devant ton bol de soupe

Narcissa x Lucius

Le préfet en chef de Serpentard n'écoutait pas ce que lui racontait Croupton, de toute manière ce n'était pas intéressant. Il avait posé son regard d'acier sur le jeune femme qui se trouvait au bout de la table, la belle blonde se disputait une nouvelle fois avec sa soeur, la folle. Mais leur regard finirent tout de même par se croiser.

- Je t'aime. Aucun son n'était sorti de la bouche de Malfoy mais Narcissa devina facilement ce qu'il venait dire. Elle rougit subitement et plongea son regard dans sa soupe. Un petit sourire gêné s'était affiché sur ses lèvres claires.


End file.
